Wolf (BG 386)
Wolf is an Elite Predator of the Elite Clan and the sole boss of the Alien Campaign of the video game Aliens vs Predator (2010). He is the final adversary Specimen Six faces before she is recaptured by Weyland Yutani and taken off world, and who becomes the host for the Abomination. History Early life Not much is known about Wolf's early life, though he clearly was a skilled hunter given that only truly qualified Youngbloods are allowed to join the ranks of the Elite. One day, Wolf was overseeing the trial of Dark to become an Elite and would later depart for BG 386 with him. Arriving on BG 386 and battle with Specimen Six After the cruiser arrived at BG 386, Wolf was among the three Elites deployed to the planet to look for a pack of Youngbloods whose distress signal had brought them to the planet. The hope was that they would be able to rescue the Youngbloods and wipe out the infestation while recovering the tech that Weyland Yutani had stolen. Upon arriving on the planet's surface, Wolf found two of the Youngbloods engaging in battle with a large amount of Xenomorphs in a combat arena. Wolf rushed to their aid, but he was too late to prevent the Xenomorphs from killing them. Wolf promptly leapt into the arena to avenge them, and the Xenomorphs scattered at his prescense, all except one. Specimen Six, a far more intelligent Xenomorph than her brethren, chose to stay and battle the Elite Predator. Wolf promptly engaged the messianic Xenomorph in a gruelling battle, where he made use of his plasma caster and his wrist blades to give him an advantage against Six's intelligence and speed. Wolf ultimately managed to subdue the noble Xenomorph, but instead of killing Six inmediatly, he instead took his time to prepare for an honorable strike, allowing Six to impale him with her tail. Six then proceeded to rip off Wolf's mask and had him harvested where she gave a screech of victory. Sometime later, Wolf was killed when the Predalien burst from his chest. Legacy The Predalien that was created in Wolf ultimately became the Abomination which would go on a massive murder spree across BG 386 for the remainder of the war on the planet until it was finally put down by Dark underneath the pyramid. Wolf's body was presumably destroyed when Dark set off a bomb to destroy the entire region. Abilities As an Elite Predator, Wolf was an incredibly skillful combatant, and well versed in the use of his wristblades. He was similarly highly skillful in the use of his plasmacaster, as he used highly skillfully in his battle against Six. Wolf was also an able tracker, able to keep up with Six during their battle in the arena, along with an incredible high rate of endurance, as he survived several claw slashes from Six as well as being fully impaled by her tail. Trivia *Wolf is the only boss fight in the Alien campaign, as the Predator campaign has two and the Marines have four. *He is named after the Predator from Aliens vs Predator Requiem, likely as a shout out. *His name comes from his skin in multiplayer, as he is only referred to as the Elite Predator in the Alien campaign. *Wolf is the one boss who does not have a predictable pattern of actions in the entire game. Category:Aliens Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fighters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer Category:Mute Category:Deceased Category:AVP Villains